The love of his life
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: This was going to be a short one shot story but i decided to extend it so i hope all of you like it, :)
1. Chapter 1

`This story is told from Andy's POV as he talks about the woman that stole his heart, Sharon Raydor, just a lot of Shandy fluff J

To say that sharon had been through hell and back would be an understatement, To most people she seems like a woman that doesn't have a heart but I happen to know first hand that this incredible woman does actually have a heart.

"I first met her when she still worked for FID she was always sending me to one seminar or training class for some off the wall reason, "it couldn't be the fact that I was a total Jackass to her and treated her just like everyone else did, "She never let it get to her as far as we knew but then again she never let anyone in so it was hard to tell, After everything that her ex husband had put her through she pretty much kept her heart hidden away, which earned her the nickname " the ice queen,

"Then came the day she took over Major Crimes after Brenda left, At first we gave her a hard time which was natural we didn't trust her or like her so the entire team fought with her in the beginning, but over the course of the last four years we have all started to see her human side coming out more and more, a large part of that to do with her taking rusty in and giving him a loving and stable home for the first time in his life. "But as all of this went on I found myself drawn to her like a moth to a flame, I didn't realize it at the time but she felt the same way about me, which is hard for me to understand how someone as amazing as her could ever find anything good in a hot headed jerk like myself but she did, but she did and my life has never been the same since.

"She makes me a better man, which is something that I strive to be not only for myself but for her, " she deserves the moon and stars, "She is the most amazing woman she is beyond beautiful, she is wickedly funny, intelligent, strong, independent woman I ever met. But she also has a loving caring heart which most people outside of her family and team very rarely see, but a lot of that has to do with the way her marriage was with jack he never really appreciated the loving and beautiful woman that sharon is which is his own fault as much as he would like to make everyone believe otherwise, but enough about that. " Even as I lay here in bed typing this, "she is currently snuggled up next to me with her cold feet on my legs while she sleeps peacefully after a long day, " I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would be laying in bed with "Darth Raydor" much less actually being able to love on her or make love to her anytime the mood strikes which with beautiful creature that happens quite often, which I have discovered she has very sexy side and I am fortunate to be the only one who gets to see it, These last few months have been one hell of a ride, " I look forward to being able to show her just how much I love her and how much she means to me, if it takes me the rest of my life I will do just that.. She has made me a better man with her loving me the way she does, "I am looking forward to the next thirty years with this beautiful woman who stole my heart so many years ago and I couldn't be happier about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is told from Sharon's POV, About the man she finally gave her heart to, A little more Shandy Fluff**

 **"** I never thought that I would ever find love again, not that I was actually looking for it, to be honest I hadn't given that much thought to it, that was until I met andy or I should started working with him, After I transferred Major Crimes things didn't go well at first but after a while everyone started to relax, andy was my biggest challenge, he was very loyal to Brenda and how she did things but after a while he started to change I never really noticed it until rusty pointed it out for me one night. "We had been friends for so long that it never occurred to either of us that there could be anything more than that, "but he totally caught me off guard that night in the murder room when he asked me if I would go out with him, after I stammered like an idiot all I could say was fine, here this sweet man was asking me out on a actual date and my response was fine, "I could have died when I heard myself say it, but all he did was smile that goofy grin as I walked away to find Andrea.

"So here we are now we've been dating for a few months now and it has been wonderful, I find myself drawn to him like a moth to a flame, He's sweet, caring, smart, and funny, not to mention he's a very good looking man, I call him my _sliver fox_ , he calls me his _beautiful girl_ , he melts my heart when he calls me that, we have just recently taken our relationship to the next level and that first time was wonderful he makes me feel so special and beautiful.

There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't tell me that he thinks I'm beautiful, I can't describe the way he makes me feel, he makes me smile everyday, I never thought that I would find love again especially with someone like andy, he had quite the reputation for being a ladies man and I never thought he would want to go out with much less date someone like me, but to my surprise he did and I couldn't be happier, he makes the happiest woman in the entire world, I am looking forward to what may lay in store for us, there is never a dull moment with him, he makes everything better, he loves me when I don't love myself , I'm not the easiest woman to get close to but somehow he managed to melt this ice cold heart, and I couldn't be happier with that, He is a wonderful, sweet loveable, funny, handsome man, that has somehow stolen my heart, which I thought was lost forever.

As I wake up to the sun shining through I look down to see his arms wrapped around my waist and him sleeping peacefully, as I move to sit up I feel his arms loosen from around my waist as I sit here in bed I feel his fingers running up and down my back sending chills up and down my body, I look over at him and he's smiling at me, that goofy grin melts my heart, I find myself falling more and more in love with him everyday, he makes me a better woman, he loves me, imperfections and all, to the next 50 years with this sweet loveable, funny, handsome man, that has somehow stolen my heart, which I thought was lost forever….


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the final chapter as told from Rusty's POV**

Well things around here have been upside down for a while. "After finding out who "Alice" really was and after finding her brother and after funeral everything started to get back to normal or what you would call normal for the child of a cop. "Things changed one day when mom came home and said she wanted to talk to me about her and Andy's relationship. "wait what? I ask as mom sits down on the couch next to me. "You heard me, "I want to ask you what you think about andy and I dating?" I just looked at her stunned for a minute.

" I don't know mom I mean Andy's a good guy and everything but "I thought you two were just good friends? "How did you make the jump to dating, I stammered, she just looked at me and smiled, "rusty honey I can't really explain it , it just happened, she is looking at me with that bright smile she always gives me, I can't help but feel a little like a jerk, She takes my hand in hers, "rusty honey before you say anything just remember no matter what happens, between me and andy you will always have a place here with me as along as you want.

"You are my son and that will never change. I love you more than anything, "That's why I asked you what you thought. Before I realize it I'm walking down the hall to my room slamming the door behind me leaving her staring at me.

"I know I hurt her and I don't mean to but it's a lot to deal with at the moment. As I sit here I hear noises coming from the living room, I peak my head out from the around the door and see her sitting on the couch holding her head in her hands crying, "oh man, I can't stand to see her cry, it kills me to see her so upset. Walking back down the hall toward her she never looked up as I sat down beside her and wrap my arms around her, "Mom don't cry, as I rub her back bring her closer to me, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean it I know that you would never do anything to hurt me, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did" I 'm sorry for acting like that, "I feel her trembling as

I'm holding on to her, after a few mins she sits up and looks at me with such sadness in her eyes that I've never seen before, " I think to myself, _"you really screwed up this time rusty,_ "mom I'm so sorry I acted like that, she looks at me for moment, "I know rusty it's ok don't worry about it, I take her hand in mine she looks at me startled, "Let me explain why I reacted that way, after explaining to her why I acted like such a jackass. She reached over and gave me a hug and kiss and a sad smile. "You don't have to worry about any of that with andy honey you know that. "He would never do anything to hurt me or you". "You know him better than that, I smile at her "Yes ma'am your right". She laughs, "Don't you forget it buster, she smiles and hugs me tight.

"Mom and Andy have been dating for a few months now" I wasn't to happy about it at first after everything mom and I have been through it just didn't seem like a good fit but I was wrong, I have never seen mom more happy than she is right now, "I don't think she has stopped smiling in the last few months, "I had some trust issues with andy at first but he has proven himself not only to me but to mom too. and I told them as long as I don't have to see anything they do then I am good with it.

"But as long as mom is happy that's all that matters to me, She means more to me than anyone else in the world, and her happiness makes me happy. "She is the reason I am here today, "she is the reason I am the man I am, she took a chance on me and brought me into her life and world and she made feel safe and loved". "That's something I never got from my birth mother, "so if it's the last thing I do I will make Sharon proud of me. She deserves that and so much more…


End file.
